How I ever started loving you
by Can'tTakeTheSky
Summary: After a fight with Black*Star, Tsubaki thinks about how she fell in love with him.


**A/N: This idea came from the song Josephine by Brandi Carlile. I highly recommend that you listen to it, because it is a great song. Enjoy!**

"Where are you going, Black*Star?" Tsubaki called after her boyfriend as he stormed out of their apartment.

"I just need to clear my head," he yelled back, grabbing his jacket and slamming the door behind him. Tsubaki collapsed on the couch, tears rolling down her cheeks. They had been fighting. Again. They had been fighting a lot lately, mostly over stupid things. _Sometimes I don't even remember why I love him_, she thought. As she sat curled on the couch she thought back over the time they had spent together.

XxxxxXxxxxX

It was her first day at the academy. She had arrived at the front of the building, and her attention was immediately drawn to a boy standing on one of the red spires. He was shouting about something, but she couldn't really understand what. As the strange kid kept yelling the other kids in the courtyard began to leave. She stayed, however. She couldn't really explain why she did; she supposed she just thought he could use an audience. After he finished yelling and came down, she applauded him. He introduced himself as Black*Star, a meister. She introduced herself as well, and they became partners.

XxxxxXxxxxX

It was after their first mission. It had been going well, until Black*Star jumped into the spotlight instead of attacking. Now he was ranting.

"I'm such a big star, he just ran away at the sight of me!" He went on, gesturing wildly. Tsubaki smiled and laughed quietly to herself. Many people said Black*Star was egotistical, and that she could do better, but Tsubaki didn't think so. Once she had gotten to know him, she realized that he was really quite understanding. Tsubaki had always been shy and Black*Star understood that. He stepped up to take the spotlight off of her when she wasn't in the mood to be around people. She could already tell they were going to be good friends.

XxxxxXxxxxX

Tsubaki and Black*Star were running away from the Village of Needles. She had just defeated her brother, and they were running from the townspeople who hated Black*Star's family. They got away from the town and slowed their pace. They stopped in a clearing, and Tsubaki immediately became worried about him, trying to find his wounds through his blue hair.

"Why do you have blood all over your head?" Tsubaki asked, her concern evident in her voice and expression.

"Oh, it's no big deal. The villagers weren't super happy about me being there while you were fighting your brother, but they couldn't do much against me!" Black*Star batted Tsubaki's hands away, puffing out his chest proudly.

"What happened while I was fighting my brother?" She asked.

"The townspeople tried to chase me out, but I wasn't about to leave you behind."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah, you're my partner. I wasn't going to abandon you in the middle of your big fight."

"Thanks, Black*Star." Tsubaki smiled sweetly and hugged the blue-haired assassin.

"No problem." He gave her a thumbs up and flashed his signature grin. Tsubaki felt something then, something she hadn't felt before. She didn't know how to describe it, but it felt good. She found herself smiling more than usual as they continued their journey back to Death City.

XxxxxXxxxxX

About a month after the Kishin had been defeated, things were getting back to normal. Well, as normal as things could ever get at the DWMA. Classes were back on schedule, they were going out on missions, the same as things had always been. There was one major change, however. Soul had finally gotten up the courage to ask Maka out, and now they were dating.

One day, after a game of basketball, Tsubaki and Maka were talking.

"You're getting a lot better, Maka." Tsubaki said.

"Well, it helps that Soul finally explained the rules to me." The girls laughed.

"So, how are things with you and Soul?" The taller girl asked.

"Really good. My dad's been giving him a hard time, though. He seems convinced that Soul has no good intentions." Maka rolled her eyes.

"Yikes, sounds rough."

"Well, we're working on it. How are things with Black*Star?" Tsubaki was confused by Maka's tone and raised eyebrows.

"Um, fine. Things are finally getting back to normal, you know." She answered.

"That's not what I meant." Maka laughed at her friend's confusion. "You obviously care about him. Has he figured it out yet?"

"Oh… Is it that obvious?"

"Not really. I think I'm the only one who noticed. Anyways, how long have you been in love with him?"

"Well, I think it started after we became partners, but it wasn't until after the Village of Needles that I figured it out."

"That long? And you still haven't told him?" Tsubaki nodded. "When are you going to tell him? And you do realize you're going to have to tell him, right? He's not going to figure it out on his own."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way about me? I don't want to mess up our partnership."

"Trust me, even if he doesn't feel the same way, it won't mess things up. You're the only one who could ever partner with him. He'd probably just take it as a compliment anyways."

"You're probably right."

"Just go for it, worst case scenario he turns you down and you move on."

"Thanks for the advice Maka."

"Anytime."

XxxxxXxxxxX

Black*Star had been going through a growth spurt, and was almost as tall as Tsubaki. However, it didn't hit her just how _tall _he was untilhe was standing right in front of her.

"You said you wanted to tell me something?" He prompted her.

"Uh, yeah." She paused, unsure of how to begin. She began slowly, looking everywhere but her partner's face "Well, I just wanted to say that I, uh, I really like you, Black*Star. Like, as more than a friend or a partner." She looked up through her bangs nervously. Black*Star looked shocked at first, but then he smiled.

"I really like you too." He said, and put one hand on her face, leaning in. Tsubaki tilted her head and closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his. She wound her arms around his neck and he wrapped his unoccupied arm around her waist. After what seemed like hours, they pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other's.

"Figures a big guy like me would get an amazing girl like you." Black*Star grinned and Tsubaki laughed.

XxxxxXxxxxX

Tsubaki was jerked out of her reverie when she heard a key scraping in the lock. She jumped up from the couch and pulled the door open.

"Black*Star-" She began, but he cut her off, eyes fixed on the floor.

"No, let me say something. I'm sorry, Tsubaki. I was being stupid. You were right, and I was wrong." He looked up into her eyes. "Are we okay?"

"Of course we're okay." Tsubaki pulled her meister into a hug, putting her chin on his shoulder. After a minute she pulled away and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "I love you Black*Star."

"I love you too, Tsubaki."


End file.
